E tu chi vuoi sposare?
by I'm Nova
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se Luce avesse risposto a una certa domanda del manga diversamente? Voi sapete quale domanda. R&R vi prego! Non ho letto il manga ma so quel che succede, particolari possono variare.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I personaggi non sono miei. Sono delle Clamp. Ma questo già lo sapete, no?

NdA: Basato sul manga e su cosa sarebbe successo se una certa risposta fosse stata diversa. In realtà non ho letto il manga, so cosa è successo da alcuni siti, così se quello che ho immaginato è diverso da quello che è successo non prendetevela, ok? Si può dire in realtà che sia un mix anime-voci raccolte sul manga. Lo so, sono cattiva con L-kun…ma sono Nova, no? E ora la storia!!!

E tu, chi vuoi sposare?

Lantis si era innamorato. Aveva cercato di negarlo, anche a se stesso, ma era inutile. Dopo la morte del fratello aveva detto a se stesso che se questo era l'amore…bene, lui non voleva innamorarsi. Conosceva la solitudine, e non lo spaventava. Solo…chi più di lui? Era sempre stato un uomo di poche parole e molti fatti, e questa poca espansività non gli aveva mai procurato molti amici. Se uno ne aveva, era Aquila. Gli doveva bastare. Ma poi aveva visto Luce…ricordava ancora la prima volta. Lui era arrivato al castello, portando tra le braccia quella ragazzina che aveva salvato, e lei gli era andata incontro. La sua cappa era tinta del sangue del mostro che lui aveva ucciso…e lei si era preoccupata. Per lui. Per uno che neanche conosceva. Lui era stato freddo, come sempre. Ma questo non l'aveva scoraggiata, né resa distante. Quando si era accorta che si era effettivamente ferito, alla mano, aveva chiesto ad Anemone di occuparsene. Ma c'era Primera… Eppure sin da quella prima volta Luce lo aveva colpito. Per quanto fosse stato distante, gelido, quel suo preoccuparsi per gli altri, il suo sorriso avevano aperto una ferita nel suo cuore. Una ferita che Primera non poteva sanare…

Non era cambiato. Sempre freddo, sempre di poche parole. Anche con lei. Soprattutto con lei. Non doveva immaginare…Eppure, era l'unica che riusciva a farlo sorridere, qualche volta. Era l'unica che riusciva a portare un po' di calore nel suo sguardo. Se ne era resa conto? Si era resa conto dell'incendio che aveva appiccato dentro di lui, dell'amore, del desiderio che lo bruciava? In silenzio, l'aveva amata. Ma ora non ce la faceva più. Se era riuscita a costringerlo a parlare, semplicemente essendo se stessa, sorridendogli, quanto poteva essere forte quello che provava? Lui credeva di saperlo, ma forse neppure lui lo immaginava fino in fondo. Si erano ritrovati alla fonta-na. Di nuovo. Già una volta, là, Lantis era stato vicino a parlare…ma invece aveva agito. Dandole l'amuleto di sua madre. Aveva visto lo sguardo sorpreso negli occhi di lei quando le aveva chiesto come ci si dichiarava il proprio amore sulla terra. Aveva aggirato l'argomento. Cercava le parole da dire. Era sempre stato difficile, per lui, trovare le parole. Come esprimere la tempesta che aveva in cuore? Lei gli aveva spiegato del matrimonio. "Vuoi sposarmi?" Poche, semplici parole. Lantis era stato sul punto di dirle. Ma poi…

"Tu chi vuoi sposare?" Questo aveva detto, invece. Luce era arrossita. In fondo, che diritto aveva lui di volerlo sapere, si era detto Lantis? Finché non si dichiarava…Ma poi Luce aveva parlato. Era sempre stata franca. E ingenua, Luce. Ingenua. Una parola, una sola. "Aquila." Possibile che facesse tanto male? Non aveva parlato, Lantis. Non aveva reagito. Sapeva tutto quello che c'era da sapere. Avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma non aveva potuto. Non era sicuro che le gambe lo avrebbero sorretto. Così era rimasto lì. E Luce aveva continuato… "Può sembrare strano, lo so, perché siamo stati nemici…ma non lo siamo mai stati veramente. Ero decisa a fermarlo, questo sì. Mi assomiglia, non credi? Siamo usciti entrambi dalla sala della corona, voglio dire. Questo non c'entra niente, però. O meglio, nonostante abbia quella terribile volontà, è sempre…allegro. Gentile. Mi scalda il cuore. È un sole…" A questo punto si era interrotta, arrossendo di nuovo. Ha ragione, aveva pensato Lantis. Aquila è un sole. Ha persino gli occhi dorati. E tra il sole e l'ombra…cosa poteva scegliere la guerriera del fuoco? Lantis continuava a tacere. Luce sembrava confusa, adesso. "Io… io non so perché ti sto raccontando tutto questo." Lui non poteva più continuare a tacere. Aveva costretto la sua voce ad essere fredda e inespressiva come sempre. Lei non doveva sapere quanto lo avesse trafitto. Non doveva nemmeno immaginarlo. Mai. "Si può dire che io te l'abbia chiesto, ricordi?" Ancora il silenzio tra loro. Poi, Luce. "Lantis…" La sua voce interrogativa, indecisa. "Sì?" Lui, calmo come sempre. Per quanto dentro avesse voglia di urlare. "Aquila è tuo amico…" Aveva annuito. Così era, per quanto… "Io…io mi stavo chiedendo…ecco, tu sai se lui mi ama?" Stavolta era arrossita ancora di più. "È sempre…caro con me, ecco, ma io…io non sono sicura…" Cosa si aspettava che lui rispondesse? Era stato sincero, alla fine. "Noi…non ne abbiamo parlato esplicitamente…" Ed era vero. Neanche ad Aquila aveva parlato di lei. Per fortuna. "Ma io credo che ti ami." Per questo aveva taciuto. Tra le altre cose. E poi, chi poteva fare a meno di amarla? Ma questo non lo aveva detto. Sarebbe stato scoprirsi troppo. "Ma lui non si sarebbe confidato con te?" "Forse…e forse no." Lei lo aveva guardato, e poi…"Non potresti cercare di scoprirlo?".

Per favore, lasciate un commento, una stroncatura, un "cambia mestiere", un consiglio…aiutatemi a migliorare!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lantis non è mio, per sua fortuna…tanto meno gli altri personaggi. Sono delle Clamp.

"Come?" "Ecco…io lo amo…" Lo sapeva già, quindi perché continuava a straziargli il cuore in quella maniera? "…e certe volte penso che mi ami anche lui…ma ho paura di sbagliarmi. Potrebbe essere così…così affettuoso soltanto perché lo è di natura, capisci?" "Perché non glielo chiedi tu?"

"È così che fanno a Sephiro? Io…ecco, io credo di non averne il coraggio. Se dovesse dirmi no…tu non puoi capirlo." "Probabilmente no" Questo aveva detto lui. Era questo che lei pensava. Tu non puoi capirlo…Quando gli scoppiava il cuore per quell'amore non corrisposto. "Se è questo che vuoi, credo di poter indagare i veri sentimenti di Aquila…" si era sentito dire. "Grazie!" Lei gli aveva sorriso, e lui…lui aveva sentito il cuore spezzarglisi, per la dolcezza di lei. "Se mi ama, vieni a rassicurarmi…ma se non mi ama, né pensa di potermi amare, non dire niente. Soltanto, non parlare." La prospettiva la spaventava…Lantis vide le lacrime nei suoi occhi. "Non piangere" le aveva detto "non devi avere paura…" Lei si era asciugata gli occhi. "Sono una sciocca" aveva detto. "No" aveva detto lui, e si era alzato. Era forte, adesso. Non lascerò che tu pianga, Luce. Non importava quanto lui potesse soffrirne…avrebbe parlato con Aquila. Lui la avrebbe resa felice. Doveva.

Aquila lo aveva accolto con un sorriso. "Come va, Lantis?" Lui non aveva risposto. "Possiamo parlare?" L'altro aveva annuito. "Certo. Di che cosa?" Era serio, Lantis…ma lo era sempre. "Di Luce." Quanto gli era costato dire quel nome. Aquila gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata indagatrice. Poi aveva detto: "E allora, ti sei dichiarato?". Perché doveva accorgersene? Ma era ovvio, Aquila lo conosceva troppo bene. "Non era di_ me_ e di Luce che volevo parlare" aveva precisato "ma di _te_". "Non capisco. Stai tranquillo, amico, non ho cercato di portartela via." Anche se avrei voluto, pensò l'uomo di Autozam. "Non ho detto questo." Anche se lo hai fatto, si disse Lantis. "E allora?" "Allora devo sapere se la ami." Meglio andare dritti al punto. "Perché? Lantis, sinceramente, non sei tu il tipo che può pretendere confidenze. Anche se siamo amici. Tu mi hai forse detto che ti eri innamorato? Eppure non provare a negarlo." "Non ha importanza chi amo io" aveva ripetuto il bruno "ma chi ami tu." Stavolta, gli occhi di Aquila scintillarono. "Va bene, la amo anch'io, e con questo?" Il suo tono era di sfida. "Parli seriamente, Aquila?" Lantis aveva il consueto tono severo. "Sì" Aquila era furioso per quella confidenza strappata. Che cosa voleva Lantis, alla fine? "Sei fortunato".

Aquila aveva smesso di capire. "Che hai detto?" "Che sei fortunato. Perché, vedi, non ha importanza che io la ami, o quanto. Quello che conta è che lei ama te." Lo aveva detto. Aquila lo aveva guardato. Incredulo. "Tu lo pensi o…" "Si è confidata. E mi ha chiesto di scoprire se la amavi, o avresti mai potuto amarla." "Io…" Non sapeva che dire, Aquila, all'improvviso. Aveva sempre pensato che Luce amasse Lantis. Aveva cercato di accettarlo. Ci era quasi riuscito. E adesso… Lantis lo aveva interrotto. "Perciò, vedi, è tutto a posto. Se tu la ami…" Era riuscito a dirle, quelle parole. Nel solito tono tranquillo. Un giorno sarebbe anche riuscito a smettere di sanguinare, dentro. Forse. "A posto?" aveva ripetuto Aquila. Aquila che aveva indovinato, con la stessa sensibilità dei perfetti strumenti del FTO. "Tu la ami, lei ti ama…questo non significa forse che lei sarà felice? C'è forse qualcos'altro che abbia importanza?" La sua voce si era spezzata. Non era riuscito a proseguire. "Non mi stai ingannando, vero, Lantis?" "Perché pensi che lo farei?" Aquila lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Quegli occhi che così spesso erano l'unica parte di Lantis a dare qualche indizio su quello che provava. Aveva letto la sofferenza…una sofferenza che conosceva per averla provata, ma così profonda come non aveva mai immaginato che potesse essere. Questo significava che lui amava Luce meno dell'amico? Probabilmente sì. Ma era una cosa che Lantis non doveva sapere. "No, non mi stai ingannando…" Aquila aveva scosso la testa. "Non preoccuparti, amico mio. Luce _sarà_ felice. Con me…" Si era interrotto. Inutile tormentarlo ancora. "Spero che sia vero. Per te." Era il suo solito tono, ma Aquila aveva avuto paura. "Non permetterò che Luce soffra, è chiaro? Tu falle del male e…"Lantis aveva lasciato la frase a metà. E se ne era andato. No, lei non soffrirà, aveva ripetuto a se stesso. Soltanto io. Soltanto io…Avrebbe dovuto portarle le buone notizie, si disse. Ma aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo. Doveva essere in grado di gioire con lei, e per lei…ma non poteva adesso. Aveva bisogno di un po' di solitudine…Quella solitudine che aveva sognato di spezzare. Che non lo avrebbe abbandonato più.

NdA: Qualche frase non ha molto senso, lo so…il problema è che ho l'ispirazione di notte, e questo non aiuta il mio cervello.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: come sempre, i personaggi non sono miei (per loro fortuna). Appartengono alle prodigiose Clamp. Io mi diverto solo a torturarli.

N.d.A. : Lo so, è una vita che non aggiorno la storia. Pensavate che fossi morta, eh? Chiedo scusa, ma senza ricevere nemmeno una stroncatura pensavo che non ne importasse niente a nessuno e ho lasciato agonizzare la vicenda. Perciò ringraziate Tiger-chan per questo nuovo capitolo.

Dopo un po', quando era riuscito a controllarsi di nuovo, a soffocare lo strazio che aveva in cuore, era andato a cercarla. Aveva chiesto a Marina dove potesse essere, e l'altra gli aveva risposto che probabilmente era in camera. Si era avviato lentamente. Avvicinandosi alla stanza di lei, aveva sentito un rumore di passi provenire dall'interno. Era inquieta. Non aveva ragione di esserlo. Davanti alla porta era rimasto un attimo immobile, poi aveva bussato. "Avanti". Quando lei lo aveva visto entrare si era fermata. Era nel centro della stanza e lo guardava come se la sua vita dipendesse da lui. "Ho parlato con Aquila" aveva detto lui, semplicemente. "E….?" Lui le aveva sorriso. Imponendosi di nascondere tutto quello che lo tormentava. "Ma certo che ti ama, Luce." Gli occhi di lei avevano brillato di felicità. Era corsa verso di lui e gli era saltata al collo, abbracciando-lo. "Grazie!" Lo aveva lasciato subito. "Ma sei sicuro? Proprio sicuro?" aveva chiesto poi, ancora un lampo di dubbio nello sguardo. "Sono sicuro che ti farà felice" aveva risposto lui. Luce gli aveva sorriso, un sorriso radioso, ed era corsa via. Va a cercarlo, si era detto Lantis. È quello che farei io. Era uscito dalla stanza vuota, lentamente.

È felice, aveva pensato. È tutto quello che posso volere. Allora, perché è così terribile? Ripensò a quel fugace, entusiastico abbraccio. Non si era resa conto di averlo straziato. Non posso amarla, si era detto. Non posso. Lei ama Aquila. Anche solo pensarlo era un dolore insopportabile, ma doveva ripeterselo, fin quando non fosse riuscito a rinunciare a lei. Pensare quelle parole lo fece sussultare. Rinunciare a lei…Mai. L'avrebbe sempre amata…e non l'avrebbe mai avuta, questo era chiaro. Ma non poteva fare a meno di amarla. Non più di quanto potesse impedire al suo cuore di battere. L'unica soluzione per lui era ormai aspettare che si spezzasse. Si chiese quanto ci sarebbe voluto. Poi…Luce è mia amica. Sarebbe rattristata dalla mia morte. Non deve essere triste…Non gli restava che soffrire. Giorno per giorno. Nascondendo le ferite. Tacere, nascondere e nascondersi… amman-tare tutto sotto il velo dell'impassibilità. Non era quello che aveva sempre fatto? Per quanto diventasse ogni giorno più difficile, ci era riuscito. I giorni scorrevano, l'amore reciproco dei due piccioncini fioriva, e nessuno immaginava cosa lui provasse. Soprattutto non Luce. Nessuno tranne Aquila, questo lo sapeva. Aquila che un giorno era venuto a cercarlo…

Al vederlo, Lantis gli aveva fatto un cenno. E si era guardato in giro, in cerca di Luce. Ormai quei due erano inseparabili. Ma lei non c'era. Aquila aveva intercettato il suo sguardo. "No, lei non c'è. Lantis…posso parlarti?" Lantis annuì. Era metà sollevato e metà deluso di quella assenza. Se solo avesse potuto vederla…Aquila era rimasto un momento in silenzio, come se non sapesse come cominciare, poi aveva deciso di essere diretto. Anche se significava essere crudele. "Io e Luce abbiamo deciso di sposarci." Lantis aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così. Tuttavia, irragionevolmente, fu un duro colpo lo stesso. Si era costretto a rispondere: "Congratulazioni." Era quello che doveva dire. "Grazie" aveva risposto Aquila meccanicamente, poi… "Amico mio, c'è un'altra cosa." "Sì?" "Ecco…Luce sembra dare per scontato che tu sarai il mio testimone di nozze. Sei il mio migliore amico, e poi le hai regalato me…rassicurandola sui miei sentimenti. Questo dice lei." ″È questo che ho fatto?″ si chiese Lantis. Sì, è questo. Aquila continuava a parlare, in fretta. "Io…io ho detto che te l'avrei chiesto. Perciò sono qui. Però, ecco, se non te la senti…Ti capisco. Possiamo trovare una scusa…" "Non ce n'è bisogno. Noi non vogliamo deludere Luce, vero? Sarò il tuo testimone…se non altro perché voglio vederla con il vestito da sposa." Aquila aveva annuito, sentendo le nubi dissiparsi. "Vedrai, le ragazze le stanno preparando qualcosa di meraviglioso. Sono curioso anch'io, ma Luce dice che porta sfortuna che lo sposo veda il vestito prima delle nozze…" Aquila se ne era andato, sollevato. Sorridente. Lantis era rimasto immobile. Devo esserci, si era detto. Devo vederla felice. Felice come io non avrei mai potuto renderla…Sarebbe stata una dura prova, lo sapeva. Ma poteva -doveva- superarla. Adesso però era solo. Aveva lasciato che la sofferenza avesse la meglio su di lui. Ti ho persa, Luce…persa. Si era reso conto all'improvviso che fino ad allora era vissuto nella speranza -segreta, inconfessata persino a se stesso- che i sentimenti di lei potessero cambiare. E invece…Non ce l'aveva fatta più. Aveva pianto. In silenzio. Lei non lo amava. Non lo avrebbe mai amato. Aquila era tutto quello che desiderava. E lui…lui non riusciva a smettere di sognarla. Di accostarsi a lei di tanto in tanto, quieto, mendicando un sorriso. Che lei gli offriva sempre. Ma poi tornava a guardare Aquila. Perché era così sbagliato quello che provava?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: come sempre, i personaggi non sono miei. Sono delle Clamp. Io mi prendo soltanto il piacere di torturarli. Sono Nova, dopotutto.

N. d. A. : Mi scuso di aggiornare la storia così lentamente, ma prima o poi la aggiorno, visto? Ho messo anche qualche spazio in più per facilitare la lettura, visto che qualcuno ha trovato difficoltà. In realtà scrivo di getto e non so mai dove staccare, mio grande difetto…

Alla fine, il gran giorno era arrivato. Il matrimonio…Lantis era il testimone di Aquila. Al fianco di Aquila…che gli aveva strappato l'unica persona che avesse mai amato, che avrebbe mai potuto amare. La sua espressione non rivelava nulla di tutto questo.

Quando Luce aveva fatto il suo ingresso, tutti si erano voltati a guardarla. Era bellissima. Lantis aveva sentito una fitta al cuore. Dalla prima volta che la aveva vista, non gli era mai sembrata così meravigliosa. Né così felice. La gioia che la illuminava era così perfetta che pareva in grado di irraggiare tutta la sala. E di tutto il salone, gli invitati, Clef pronto a celebrare la cerimonia, lei non aveva occhi che per una persona. Aquila.

Aquila che sorrideva, che la aspettava con i dorati occhi scintillanti. Così doveva essere. Ma era una tale tortura… Eppure Lantis non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lei. ′Guarda quanto è felice′ si ripeteva. È felice. Nient'altro importa. Ma alla fine della cerimonia, quando gli sposi si erano baciati, aveva creduto che gli si spezzasse il cuore. Marina e Anemone piangevano, di commozione. Lui era stato quello che ci si aspettava che fosse. Silenzioso, immobile. Freddo. Per un attimo aveva pensato che quel tormento stesse per finire. Ma c'era ancora la festa…

A quel punto persino lui doveva mostrarsi allegro. Aveva nascosto la sua pena, soffocandola, e fatto i suoi auguri agli sposi. Sorridendo. Luce lo aveva ringraziato. "Se non fosse stato per te, forse starei ancora tacendo." E aveva riso brevemente. Era una cosa strana da dire a un tipo come Lantis. Ma vera.

Io non posso far altro che tacere, invece. Per sempre. Questo aveva pensato lui. Ma aveva risposto soltanto: "Non è merito mio."

Più tardi, durante la festa, lei gli si era accostata, sorridendo. Un sorriso che gli aveva lacerato l'anima. Io ti amo, aveva pensato lui. E non è giusto. "Neanche una festa come questa riesce a scioglierti la lingua, Lantis?" aveva riso lei.

Lui era l'unico silenzioso, Luce aveva ragione. "Il fatto è che non trovo mai molto da dire. No, hai ragione, mi ero dimenticato una cosa…spero che tu sia felice come oggi. Tutti i giorni della tua vita." Era sincero, e finalmente nella sua voce c'era calore…forse anche troppo.

Lei era sembrata un po' sorpresa. Ma poi… "Oh, non c'è dubbio, lo sarò. Con Aquila al mio fianco…" Aveva guardato suo marito. Innamorata.

Un'altra fitta al cuore per Lantis. Mascherata da una frase tranquilla. "Ne sono sicuro." Lei si era allontanata. Era tornata da Aquila. Lui l'aveva osservata, in silenzio.

Dopo un po' erano cominciate le danze. Aperte dagli sposi, ovviamente. Luce tra le braccia di Aquila…e da come lo guardava si capiva che era quello il suo posto. Non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più, aveva pensato Lantis. Un pensiero tormentoso…Invece, almeno per quella festa, mentre la musica proseguiva, Luce aveva danzato con tutti. Con Clef e con Lafarga, con Ascot e con Ferio. Mentre Aquila faceva volteggiare Anemone e Marina, Caldina e Presea. E poi…

"Ho avuto un ballo da tutti i miei amici" aveva detto, accostandoglisi "tranne che da te." Gli aveva sorriso. "Il prossimo ballo è nostro, Lantis. Mi aspettavo che venissi a chiedermelo prima, ma come sempre devo essere io a parlare. Beh, non proprio sempre…"

Aveva letto la sorpresa nei suoi occhi. "Non preoccuparti. Aquila non sarà geloso. E come potrebbe?" Potrebbe, anche se tu non lo capisci…e mai dovrai capirlo. Ma era un'opportunità che non si sarebbe lasciato scappare per niente al mondo.

La musica era ricominciata e lui si era alzato. La teneva tra le braccia…Un'unica volta nella sua vita. Era tutto quello che avrebbe avuto. Avrebbe voluto stringerla, ma aveva paura. Paura che lei avvertisse il battito furioso del suo cuore. Non poteva tradirsi ora…Lei aveva sollecitato quel ballo perché lo considerava un amico. Suo e di Aquila. Non poteva lasciare che capisse come l'amore lo stava perseguitando in quei pochi minuti, o quanto disperatamente desiderasse baciarla. Avrebbe significato rovinare tutto. Aveva paura persino del proprio sguardo. Paura che lei leggesse in fondo a quei suoi occhi color ametista tutto l'amore e il tormento che lo attraversava. Controllarsi in quel momento era più difficile che mai. Ma necessario. All'improvviso, la musica era finita. E per un secondo, un secondo solo, Lantis non era riuscito a lasciarla andare. Non aveva potuto. Poi aveva visto Aquila avvicinarsi. Solo a quel punto l'aveva lasciata, sentendosi un traditore. "Grazie per il ballo." Era stato quasi formale.

Questo aveva fatto ridere Luce. "Grazie a te. Sei bravissimo, sai? Se solo non fossi così maledettamente serio…"

"Non sarebbe Lantis, allora" si era intromesso Aquila.

"Hai ragione" aveva convenuto Lantis, allontanandosi con un ultimo sorriso. Un sorriso che non era riuscito a raggiungere gli occhi. Aveva lasciato Luce all'uomo che lei amava. Lei non si era neanche accorta che lui non era più lì. C'era Aquila, e tanto bastava.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiori E tu, chi vuoi sposare

Disclaimer: i personaggi non appartengono a me, ma alle Clamp…e se non sto attenta finirò per appartenere alle Clamp anch'io!

N. d. A.: Ho cercato di contenere i miei impulsi più a lungo che ho potuto, ho provato a cambiare la fine di questa storia, sul serio… purtroppo sono Nova e sotto stress a causa della tesi lo sono ancora di più! Si trattava di aggredire i personaggi o il mio relatore, e loro non possono difendersi… Preparatevi ad eccessi di OOC…e potreste volere i fazzoletti a portata di mano!

Lantis se ne era andato di nuovo. Sephiro non è un buon posto per chi è costretto a negare quello che si porta in cuore e soffocarlo. Può diventare perfino un posto pericoloso. Il dolore quotidiano e il desiderio taciuto possono prendere strane forme, in quella landa… Lo spadaccino magico lo sapeva benissimo. Perciò si era messo in cerca di un luogo dove le sue ossessioni potessero tormentare soltanto lui. Era stata una fuga in piena regola, la sua. La seconda…

Se la prima volta aveva sfuggito il pianeta nell'impossibilità di lottare sia per che contro Zagato, adesso era in fuga da se stesso. Ma come poteva scappare dai ricordi? Il suo primo viaggio, quando ancora credeva che quella del fratello fosse la sofferenza peggiore. Un amore proibito, è vero…ma Emeraude aveva amato Zagato. Con tutta se stessa. Un vagabondaggio, il suo, che lo aveva portato fino da Aquila… che li aveva fatti diventare amici. Non avrebbe rinnegato questo. Erano stati amici. Lantis era sicuro che Aquila lo considerava ancora tale. E lui…?

Non poteva incolparlo se era stato preferito. Come aveva potuto sperare che Luce…Luce…era naturale che rimanesse abbagliata da Aquila. Lui era sempre stato un'ombra…un'ombra silenziosa con troppi ricordi tristi sulle spalle.

Lei non si era resa conto di essere veramente, secondo il suo nome, l'unica persona capace di gettare un raggio di gioia nella sua anima. Aveva cercato di strapparsela dal cuore, in questa seconda fuga. Se fosse andato abbastanza lontano, se avesse lasciato trascorrere abbastanza tempo, prima o poi la avrebbe dimenticata. Eppure erano passati anni, _anni_, e ancora continuava a sognarla, a ricordare ogni frase, ogni sorriso, ogni sguardo. Continuava a ripetersi che il suo cuore doveva lasciarla andare, che la sua anima doveva decidersi a rinunciare a quel sentimento senza speranza.

Finché un giorno aveva ammesso la verità: per quanto affermasse il contrario, non voleva dimenticare. Non poteva fare a meno di quei ricordi, per quanto dolorosi fossero. Non poteva averla, non avrebbe mai potuto averla, questo lo sapeva. Da quando Luce gli aveva rivelato il nome dell'uomo che amava, aveva continuato a ripetersi che era perduta. Non potevano esistere due amici più diversi di lui e Aquila, e se lei aveva scelto l'uno…Ma l'anima di Lantis restava legata a lei, al di là del tempo, al di là dello spazio, ostinatamente. E altrettanto ostinatamente si teneva lontano da lei. Era il modo più semplice per non rischiare di turbarla. Finché un giorno…

"Sta tornando" aveva detto Aquila a sua moglie, sorridendo "me l'ha detto Clef".

"Chi è che sta tornando, caro?" aveva chiesto Luce, distratta dal troppo vivace primogenito.

"La pecorella smarrita del nostro gruppo, e chi altri? Il vagabondo solitario…" aveva risposto l'uomo dalle pupille dorate.

Lui di Autozam, lei del mondo mistico…si erano incontrati a metà strada, a Sephiro, e lì si erano fermati. Impossibile separare Luce da Marina e Anemone. E i mariti delle altre due erano nati sul pianeta-che-ebbe-un-pilastro.

"Lantis torna a casa!" Luce si era voltata di scatto verso il marito, la lunga treccia rossa che si muoveva come la coda di una leonessa. Gli occhi le scintillavano di allegria. Era felice, Luce. Quell'amico silenzioso le era mancato. E lei era sicura che fosse mancato anche ad Aquila anche se, per qualche ragione, suo marito non ne aveva mai parlato molto.

"Chi è Lantis, mamma?" aveva chiesto la sua piccola, curiosa secondogenita.

"L'uomo nero" aveva scherzato Aquila. Questo aveva chiuso la bocca alla piccola, ma Luce aveva riso e precisato: "Può sembrarlo…ma non preoccuparti, Anemone".

Anemone, certo: quale altro nome avrebbe potuto darle? Sperava che diventasse altrettanto quieta ed educata, almeno la casa avrebbe avuto un po' di pace. Ma sarebbe arrivata una Marina. Di sicuro.

"Lantis è semplicemente un amico di papà…e mio. Non lasciarti spaventare -anche se di primo acchito può sembrare difficile, lo ammetto- e scoprirai che è buono quanto me. Lo sai come l'ho conosciuto? Eravamo in quei terribili giorni in cui non esisteva un pilastro, ma la gente lo aspettava ancora, e Sephiro stava morendo. Ti ho raccontato, ricordi? Beh, la prima volta che l'ho visto, Lantis aveva una bambina in braccio. La aveva salvata dai mostri che imperversavano e la aveva portata al sicuro al castello. Perciò, quando lo conoscerai, non lasciarti intimorire, anche se se ne starà zitto e ti guarderà in maniera terribile. Ha fatto così anche con me, ma siamo diventati amici."

"Ma se siete amici, perché non l'ho mai visto?" era intervenuto il primogenito.

Era stato suo padre a rispondergli: "Lantis è cresciuto a Sephiro… poi, a quanto pare, ha deciso di averne abbastanza del pianeta. Infatti è ad Autozam che io l'ho conosciuto. E solo il Creatore sa dove sia stato dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto. Sembra che abbia l'animo dell'esploratore." Una piccola, gentile, necessaria menzogna.

Tornava a Sephiro. Tornava a casa, Lantis…e sapeva di non doverlo fare. Sapeva che non sarebbe potuto venirne niente di buono. Eppure un giorno si era svegliato, le lacrime agli occhi, dopo averla sognata per l'ennesima volta, e si era reso conto di non poterle più stare lontano. Credeva di essersi abituato al vuoto dolorante che aveva preso il posto del suo cuore, dopo tanto tempo. Invece, all'improvviso, il suo inesausto bisogno di lei lo aveva colpito con crudeltà fisica. Era come se tutte le energie che aveva impiegato per tenere sotto controllo, soffocare e negare i suoi sentimenti, lo avessero abbandonato. L'unica cosa che restava era un desiderio torturante di lei.

Doveva rivederla, perdersi un'altra volta in quei luminosi occhi color della fiamma, vederla sorridere…Il sorriso di lei era sempre stato l'unica cosa che potesse riscaldarlo dentro, trapassando quella fredda corazza che si era costruito intorno al cuore. Si era ripetuto che stava facendo uno sbaglio, un terribile sbaglio… ma non poteva fare a meno di lei. Non più. Luce…

Sapeva che incontrarla di nuovo sarebbe stato un tormento. Sapeva che ritrovarla al fianco di Aquila avrebbe sparso sale su ferite che non avevano mai smesso di sanguinare, non un solo giorno in anni. Ma non poteva più vivere senza di lei. E tornava indietro.

Il giorno del suo arrivo, c'era Clef ad aspettarlo. "Avrebbero voluto essere qui tutti" aveva detto "ma alla fine hanno delegato me. I bambini portano via tanto di quel tempo, e poi ci sono tante cose da fare…e a quanto pare, io sono l'uomo dei benvenuti. Almeno secondo le ragazze. Perciò, Lantis, bentornato a casa!"

Gli aveva sorriso, e Lantis non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere in risposta. "I bambini? Quanti sono?"

"Ormai sto per perdere il conto…Anemone ne ha tre, Marina la raggiungerà fra qualche mese, Luce per ora è ferma a quota due…e Caldina…i suoi davvero ho smesso di contarli." Rise.

"E bravo Rafaga!" disse Lantis. Ma pensava: Luce ne ha due…Luce e Aquila hanno due bambini…Si chiese a chi assomigliassero. Se avessero ereditato il carattere di lei. Non osò parlarne. Camminava al fianco di Clef, in silenzio.

"Non sei cambiato" aggiunse Clef dopo un po', con un altro sorriso. "No."

"È un sollievo, sai? Sei stato lontano a lungo, e avevamo tutti un po' paura che tornasse qualcuno che non conoscevamo." Come se lo conoscessero davvero, _prima_.

"Qualsiasi mutamento non avrebbe potuto essere che in meglio, non è così?" chiese Lantis.

"Non dire sciocchezze" ribatté l'altro "non vincerai mai un premio per l'eloquenza, ma ti siamo affezionati. Tutti quanti. Era più probabile che cambiassi in peggio che in meglio. Ma avrei dovuto saperlo che saresti rimasto te stesso. Anche la prima volta è stato così. E allora avevamo davvero paura".

La prima volta…ad Autozam. "Non cambio facilmente" aveva ammesso lui. Tanto che l'amo ancora…

Era tornato al castello. Anemone era lì a dargli il benvenuto. Certo, avendo sposato il principe Ferio…Era la padrona di casa perfetta. Sempre educata e dolce, come nel passato. Lantis l'aveva ringraziata. Appena era rimasto solo, i suoi passi lo avevano inconsciamente riportato al giardino interno. Era rimasto un attimo immobile, a guardarsi intorno. Tutto come allora…la fontana mormorava dolcemente. I ricordi lo avevano invaso. Dolci e dolorosi insieme…

Lo avevano perseguitato per anni, nei luoghi più diversi, e adesso qui, _qui_, erano così forti che volgendo lo sguardo gli sembrava impossibile non incontrare le pupille di Luce. Gli sembrava quasi di vederla. Lui restava silenzioso, però, e quel fantasma svaniva dopo qualche secondo. Alla fine, scuotendo la testa, era andato a sedersi sul bordo della fontana. Il sole faceva scintillare l'acqua, un uccellino venne ad abbeverarsi. Lo guardò. Scosse le piume azzurre e volò sulla sua spalla. Un altro venne presto a fargli compagnia. Proprio come tanto tempo fa…Lantis sorrise. Un sorriso triste.

Una volta c'era Luce, seduta accanto a lui su quella fontana. Anche lei sembrava così in pena…ma quando lui aveva convinto un uccellino come quello ad appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, lei si era illuminata. In tante cose, a dispetto dell'essere quasi diventata pilastro del pianeta, era così ragazzina…ma in fondo lei _era _una ragazzina allora. Così adorabile…Il cuore aveva ricominciato a fargli male. Ho bisogno di te, Luce, aveva invocato silenziosamente. E all'improvviso, alzando gli occhi, la aveva vista. Era sulla porta, e lo guardava con dolci, allegri occhi color della fiamma. Lantis tacque, immobile. Adesso sparirà di nuovo, pensò. Non è altro che l'ennesimo fantasma… Eppure, sembrava più alta di come la ricordava. Le sue forme, un po' più rotonde. Gli aveva sorriso… Un sorriso aperto che lo aveva ferito in mezzo al cuore e insieme riscaldato, come ogni volta.

"Lantis!" aveva esclamato Luce. Lui aveva sbattuto rapidamente le palpebre. Era…vera. Lei era corsa ad abbracciarlo. E per un istante, il desiderio era stato così terribile da rischiare di travolgerlo. Ma poi lei lo aveva lasciato andare.

"Lo sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui." Si era accomodata accanto a lui sul bordo della fontana. Così vicina…dopo tutto quel tempo. Lui aveva continuato a tacere. Non si fidava di sé stesso.

Luce lo aveva guardato negli occhi. E aveva detto: "Mi sei mancato". Un'ammissione che aveva spezzato il cuore a Lantis.

"Anche tu mi sei mancata." Ogni singolo minuto. Ma questo non poteva confessarlo. Si era costretto ad aggiungere: "Tutti voi."

"Perché non sei tornato prima, allora?" lo aveva rimproverato lei. "Avevo quasi perso la speranza di rivederti, sai? Quando Aquila mi ha detto che saresti tornato è stata una sorpresa così bella!"

Aquila…già. Lo stava quasi dimenticando. "Sai, i giorni passano e…c'è sempre un altro posto davanti a te." Un altro posto in cui fuggire.

"Aquila aveva ragione" aveva riso lei "hai davvero l'animo dell'esploratore."

"Aquila ha detto così?" Grazie amico mio. Grazie di aver coperto la mia fuga.

"Sì. A proposito, vorrà rivederti anche lui. Devi venire a trovarci. Devi conoscere i bambini. Sanno che hai viaggiato così tanto, e non vedono l'ora di sentirti raccontare…" Si era interrotta. Aveva riso. "Ma il fatto è che loro non ti conoscono, temo." Lantis aveva sorriso. La risata di lei aveva ancora il potere di farlo stare bene. Di placare ogni suo tormento.

"Verrai, non è vero?" Lei aveva appoggiato una mano sulle sue. Il suo cuore aveva tremato.

"Verrò."

"Sarà meglio che torni a casa, ora. Ci vediamo presto!" Lui aveva annuito, e lei se ne era andata.

Era rimasto a fissare la porta da cui era uscita. Come ho potuto vivere senza di te, amore mio? Eppure quello che provava non era meno terribilmente sbagliato del giorno della sua partenza. Anzi, lo era di più. Non solo amava una donna che non lo ricambiava, che non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiarlo. Luce si era costruita una sua famiglia, aveva dei bambini. Due. Dall'uomo che amava.

Eppure lui le era mancato. Aveva sentito la sincerità nella sua voce quando lo diceva. Certo, era l'unico dei suoi amici a non essere al suo fianco…Amico. Poteva abituarsi ad essere solo questo? Poteva accontentarsi di questo? Altro non gli sarebbe stato concesso. Mai. O si limitava ad accogliere quello che gli veniva offerto, con gratitudine, o avrebbe fatto meglio a ripartire. Ma questo non poteva farlo. Non poteva rinunciare a lei di nuovo. Non avrebbe più lasciato Sephiro. Non avrebbe più lasciato lei.

Sarebbe stato quello che lei voleva che fosse. Anche se fremeva ogni volta che lei lo guardava. Anche se ogni volta che lei lo sfiorava si ritrovava lacerato dal desiderio. Avrebbe taciuto. Avrebbe nascosto. Fin quando non sarebbe rimasta solo la felicità di vederla, di essere al suo fianco, in un modo o nell'altro, e tutto il dolore si sarebbe sciolto e svanito come neve a quel fuoco che era lei. Continuava ad illudersi, lo sapeva. Come quando si era illuso che fuggendo la avrebbe dimenticata. Eppure altro non poteva fare. Non poteva ammettere. Non poteva confessare. O sarebbe stata lei ad allontanarlo. Ad odiarlo, forse. Ebbe un brivido.

Aveva promesso di andare a trovarla, eppure non trovava il coraggio. Era passato qualche giorno, poi lei era tornata. E lo aveva quasi trascinato con sé. Aquila lo aveva accolto sorridendo. Lantis si sentiva impacciato. Ma si era imposto di dimenticare tutto il dolore che ne aveva avuto -non era colpa sua- e di ricordare solo la vecchia amicizia. Aveva cercato di sentirsi come ad Autozam. Di essere come allora.

Ma a quei tempi Luce non c'era…Ora sì e ogni volta che la guardava, Lantis si ritrovava per un attimo immobile, silenzioso. Perso in lei. Anche nel bel mezzo di una frase. Per una frazione di secondo, non di più. Poteva sembrare che cercasse la parola giusta. Almeno, sperava che lo credessero. Amarla, essere al suo fianco, sentirsi il cuore battere dolorosamente contro le costole, come se volesse volare da lei, ed essere amichevole, essere naturale, era così difficile. Poteva essere così amaro. Eppure rivederla, udire di nuovo la sua risata, era un tale sollievo.

Gli avevano presentato i bambini. Avevano la chioma di lei. E gli occhi dorati del padre.

"Anch'io diventerò un esploratore, un giorno" aveva annunciato solennemente Aquila junior. E si era seduto accanto a lui, aspettando racconti…e consigli. Spero solo che tu non debba mai fuggire, piccolo, pensò Lantis.

La piccola Anemone sembrava un po' intimorita. Ma poi lui le aveva sorriso. E lei aveva cercato di saltargli al collo. Era affettuosa come la madre. Era tutto così perfetto…i due bambini e i loro genitori, i loro genitori _innamorati, _che a Lantis si spezzò il cuore. Che cosa ci faceva lui lì? Eppure non poteva vivere senza Luce. E sarebbe tornato, lo sapeva. In cerca di lei…

Aveva lasciato passare qualche tempo in quel modo. Riannodava le vecchie amicizie. E di tanto in tanto, passava da Aquila. Uno sguardo di lei, un sorriso. Non chiedeva di più. Luce era sempre così affettuosa con lui. Lantis l'amava silenziosamente. A volte era uno strazio insopportabile. Quando lei lo toccava, il desiderio lo tormentava così intensamente…e quando invece una parola, uno sguardo, un gesto dimostravano che lei era ancora innamorata del marito, esattamente come il giorno del matrimonio, era la gelosia a torturarlo.

Una gelosia irragionevole, si ripeteva, lui sapeva bene come stavano le cose…ma non per questo meno intensa. E quante, quante volte lei lo faceva passare da un tormento all'altro, senza lasciargli un momento per riprendere fiato. Non voleva fargli del male. Non se ne rendeva conto, semplicemente. Stava a lui far sì che lei non se ne rendesse conto. Mai.

Credeva di essere riuscito a nascondere a tutti il dolore che racchiudeva in cuore. Era silenzioso, ma lo era sempre stato. Piangeva, a volte, quando non riusciva più a tollerare la situazione in cui si era cacciato. Ma sempre quando era solo. E sempre silenziosamente. Di quell'amore che gli scorreva per le vene come lava, come veleno, e che pure lo teneva in vita, non aveva mai lasciato che gli sfuggisse una sola parola, un solo sospiro. Per quanto torturante fosse. Ma un giorno…

Aquila era venuto a cercarlo. Lantis era molto lontano dall'immaginare cosa volesse. Aveva sorriso all'amico. Ma Aquila si era guardato in giro, assicurandosi che fossero soli, e quando aveva parlato la sua voce era triste. "Lantis…"

"Che c'è che non va?" aveva chiesto il moro, avvertendo il tono dell'altro.

"Speravo di sbagliarmi. Speravo che fossi tornato perché eri libero. Invece…"

"Libero?" Lantis non capiva.

"Luce è _mia_, Lantis. È mia moglie, e la madre dei miei figli." Il tono di Aquila era duro, ora.

"Lo so, Aquila" la voce di Lantis era triste, stanca "nessuno lo sa meglio di me." Adesso capiva. Libero…dal suo amore, dalla sua ossessione, pronto a ricominciare davvero semplicemente come amico. Perché Aquila doveva conoscerlo così bene? Perché doveva leggergli fino in fondo all'anima con tanta facilità?

"Eppure, tu…"

"Non arrabbiarti, Aquila. Ti prego. È soltanto che…non posso farne a meno. Tu la ami, lei ti ama…e ti amerà. Sii felice di questo. Ma non chiedermi di smettere di amarla. Credi che non abbia tentato? Per smettere di soffrire? È inutile. Io non posso, Aquila, non posso. Ho bisogno di lei. Ne ho bisogno così tanto…" Lantis aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

"Avresti fatto meglio a non tornare".

"Tutto quello che voglio è vederla, Aquila. Vederla, sentire la sua voce, sentire la sua risata. È così sbagliato? Lei non sa, non è così? Non lo immagina neppure. E non lo immaginerà…" La voce di Lantis si era spezzata. Come il suo cuore.

"Lei non lo sa" era stato costretto ad ammettere Aquila. "E se davvero fosse come tu dici…"

"Ma non ti rendi conto che non potrà mai essere altrimenti? Non perché sono tuo amico, Aquila, non per questo. Ma perché lei ti ama" Lantis continuava a ripeterlo, il cuore sanguinante "se capisse, la perderei."

"Tu la ami troppo, Lantis. Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi. Mi fai paura, amico mio."

"Paura?"

"Se Luce fosse libera…"

"Tu…tu pensi che ti farei del male. Non essere sciocco, Aquila. Davvero Luce sarebbe persa per sempre, allora."

"Solo se lei lo scoprisse." Sempre diretto, Aquila.

"No…sarebbe persa perché lei non può vivere senza di te. Come io non posso vivere senza di lei. Davvero non ti rendi conto?"

"Non avresti dovuto tornare" ripeté Aquila "qui siamo a Sephiro, ricordi? Il cuore determina tutto…e il tuo è pieno di dolore, Lantis. Di dolore e di ombre. Prima o poi, contaminerai tutto…metterai in pericolo qualcuno. E io non voglio che tu coinvolga la mia famiglia. Vattene, Lantis."

L'altro aveva scosso la testa. "No…non questo. Non chiedermi questo, Aquila. Non ce la faccio. Ho imparato a controllarlo, il mio cuore. Per quanto sanguini…Non sarà a rischio nessuno, davvero. Ma non strapparmi lei. Ti scongiuro, non strapparmi lei. È così tanto quello che chiedo? Tu hai il suo cuore, il suo corpo, la sua anima. Io chiedo solo un sorriso, uno sguardo. Non invidiarmeli, amico mio. Oppure…" Lantis si era interrotto per un secondo, poi aveva ripreso "oppure prenditi la mia vita. Uccidimi, Aquila, poni fine a tutto questo. Te ne sarò grato. Davvero. Ma non chiedermi di rinunciare a lei, ora. Non chiedermi di andarmene di nuovo. Non chiedermelo…".

Aquila gli aveva lanciato un lungo sguardo. E poi… "Non posso ucciderti, Lantis. Anche se forse dovrei. Per il bene dei miei cari, forse dovrei. Mi fiderò di te, allora. Del tuo cuore, per quanto sia uno sbaglio. Non farmene pentire." Aveva voltato le spalle e se ne era andato.

Quella sua strana forma di vita era continuata. Cercava di resistere al suo bisogno di lei, ma di tanto in tanto tornava. Lei continuava a non sapere. Aquila a sopportarlo. Finché una notte, Lantis si era svegliato con un brivido.

C'era un estraneo nella sua stanza, ombra fra le ombre…ma era un estraneo? Cercava di mettere a fuoco la figura alta, scura, quando questa parlò. "Siamo a Sephiro, ricordi? Aquila aveva ragione."

Maledizione ad Aquila, perché doveva avere _sempre _ragione? "Questo significa che tu…"

"Significa che io sono _stanco_, Lantis. Stanco di te, dei tuoi silenzi, del tuo soffocarmi tutto il tempo. Non ti permetterò più di farlo."

"Tu sei come Nova." Quello che si cerca di negare, a Sephiro, acquista vita propria. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo. Non avrebbe dovuto tornare.

"Non proprio come lei. Nova odiava tutto ciò che Luce amava. Voleva uccidere anche lei. L'unica cosa che voglio io è che tu mi accetti, Lantis. Che tu parli. Che tu…chissà…ti dia la possibilità di essere felice."

"Luce ama Aquila. Se sei me, dovresti saperlo."

"Ah, ma a questo si può porre rimedio."

"No. Non è come credi. Lei ne soffrirebbe troppo."

"Mentre tu non soffri, invece, non è così? Lei non ti _tortura, _non è così?"

"Lei…non sa."

"Ebbene, è tempo che sappia! Lasciami fare, Lantis. Per una volta nella tua vita, lasciami fare. Non lo rimpiangerai." L'ombra se ne stava andando.

Lantis non _poteva _lasciarla fare. L'aveva bloccata. "Tu non farai _niente_!" aveva sibilato.

"Pensi ancora di potermi fermare, Lantis…ma non puoi più. Non puoi _più_, mi hai capito?"

Doveva, invece, in qualsiasi modo…e all'improvviso si era ritrovato a incrociare la spada. con se stesso. Non poteva lasciarlo andare. L'ombra aveva riso. "Vuoi ancora combattere, Lantis? Tu vuoi _sempre_ combattere…ma non è con me che devi prendertela. Perché non te la prendi con chi ti ha strappato l'unica persona che ami?"

"Lei lo ama." L'ombra lo aveva colpito.

"È una battaglia che non puoi vincere, quella con me, Lantis. Luce non ha vinto contro Nova. Luce ha accettato Nova."

"Io…non… posso." Non poteva accettarlo. Non poteva smettere di combatterlo. Semplicemente, non poteva.

"È sempre la parte negata la più forte, Lantis. Sempre."

"Non questa volta."

"Io direi che tu ti stai sopravvalutando."

"Io non permetterò che lei soffra. Mai."

"Questo significa che se io non le facessi del male, tu mi lasceresti andare?"

"Io non mi fido di te. Tu vuoi…"

"Io voglio quello che vuoi tu, Lantis. Voglio_ lei_. E non sono più disposto a rinunciarvi. Non permetterò a nessuno di mettersi sulla mia strada. Non a te, e soprattutto non ad Aquila. Io l'avrò. E, sai, credo che non dovrò neppure aspettare tanto. Luce aveva detto che sarebbe passata da te stamattina, giusto? Ormai starà per arrivare. Avanti, Lantis…perché non ne approfittiamo?"

Lantis all'improvviso aveva sentito un passo nel corridoio. Il _suo _passo, lo aveva riconosciuto. Aveva tremato, e si era reso conto che il suo avversario aveva ragione. È sempre la parte negata quella più forte. E lui non ce la faceva più a combattere quella battaglia. Non poteva continuare a negare, a tacere. Non più.

L'altro aveva avvertito la sua debolezza. "Bravo, Lantis, bravo…cedi. Così. È una battaglia persa, te l'ho sempre detto. Lascia fare a me. Lascia che m'incarichi io del tuo povero cuore. Riprendimi dentro di te. Lasciami _parlare_, per una volta."

Non poteva permetterselo. Doveva vincere quella battaglia…ma non poteva. Non poteva. Aveva ripensato a Nova…Nova che lui aveva sempre avuto paura di combattere. Perché avrebbe significato ferire Luce. E aveva trovato la soluzione. "C'è un solo modo in cui noi possiamo tornare ad essere uno…" aveva sussurrato.

Luce era entrata di slancio, senza bussare. Sorridendo. Ed era rimasta impietrita. "Lantis! Cos'è successo? Io…vado a chiamare Anemone. Lei…"

Lantis stava sanguinando. Non solo dentro, ora. "No! Ti prego, Luce…non andartene…"

"Tu hai bisogno di un medico!" Lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

"No…ascoltami, Luce, ho dovuto…"

"Tu? Sei impazzito?"

"Non piangere, ti prego, non volevo farti piangere…ma non c'era altra via…di' ad Aquila…che aveva ragione…ma ha fatto bene a fidarsi…"

"Io non capisco…" mormorò lei. "Perché, Lantis? Perché?"

All'improvviso l'aveva saputo, quel perché. Glielo aveva letto nello sguardo. Quelle ametiste che si andavano lentamente spegnendo. Era rimasta senza fiato. "Lantis…tu…"

Lui non la aveva lasciata continuare. "Perdonami, Luce".

"Perdonarti?"

"Tu…non avresti mai dovuto saperlo…" Invece si era tradito. Uno sguardo e si era tradito. "Perdona e dimentica."

Dimenticare…come poteva chiederglielo? Era rimasta a guardarlo, in silenzio, con tutto il dolore del mondo nei suoi occhi. E alla fine, con l'ultimo respiro Lantis era riuscito a dirle, quelle parole… "Amore mio."


End file.
